1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in order to align a position of a semiconductor device, a technique for forming an alignment mark composed of a metal film on a semiconductor substrate has been known.
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a configuration of a semiconductor element 10 that is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2007-142436.
The semiconductor element 10 includes an alignment mark 55 that is formed on a semiconductor substrate 50, a passivation film 60 that is formed on the alignment mark 55, and a polyimide film 70 that is formed on the passivation film 60. In this case, the polyimide film 70 is patterned to expose the passivation film 60.
The present inventor has recognized as follows. According to the technique that is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent publication NO. 2007-142436, an end face 70a of the polyimide film 70 is formed having a margin from an end face 55a of the alignment mark 55, and thus alignment precision is lowered. FIG. 6A is a plan view illustrating the configuration of a semiconductor element 10 when an alignment mark 55 shown in FIG. 5 has a cross shape in plan view. Here, the passivation film 60 formed on the alignment mark 55 is not illustrated. FIG. 6B is a plan view illustrating an end face 55a of an alignment mark 55 and an end face 70a of an opening of a polyimide film 70. When the end face 70a of the polyimide film 70 and the end face 55a of the alignment mark 55 have the margin therebetween, the alignment mark may be viewed double, as shown in FIG. 6B. As such, if the alignment mark is viewed double, erroneous may be generated in recognition upon aligning a position, which may result in lowering alignment precision.